Phase 2 chapters 1 to 6
by Marajsky
Summary: Phase 2 of THE project.


From: XFCreative List XFCreative@lj.net
    
    Date: Sat, 17 Oct 1998 13:23:50 -0000
    
    Subject: Repost: Phase 2 (1/10)
    
    Title: Phase 2
    
    Author -Char Priolo      
    
    E-Mail address -Marajsky@snip.net
    
    Archive: Anywhere and everywhere
    
    Rating -R 
    
    Category -S, A (Angst), MSR (Is there anything else?), Slight
    
    KSR, Character death/resurrection
    
    Spoilers -US5 including THE movie, but not "The End" that
    
    did not happen.
    
    Thanks: I want to thank my new friend Aileen
    
    (Aileen1100@aol.com) for all her help with this story!! :)
    
    Disclaimers: None of these characters belong to me. I'm just
    
    borrowing them and I promise to return them in good or
    
    excellent condition to their original owners.
    
    Summary - Phase 2 of THE project.
    
    Chapter 1
    
    Jan. 10, 1998:
    
    11:21pm
    
    It's was a dark and stormy night in Washington DC, another
    
    Nor'eastern storm pounded the Northeast again for the third
    
    time in the last two weeks.
    
    Dana Scully sat at her dinning room table with her laptop reading
    
    over a report on an upcoming case. As she went to refill her
    
    glass with more wine, the light flickered as thunder filled the air.
    
    "Great, I better back up my work." She said to herself as she
    
    went back to the computer, hit save, and then turned it off.
    
    She picked up her glass again and headed for the kitchen. As
    
    she pored the wine the light again flickered then went out. The
    
    wine bottle slipped out of her hands and fell to the floor with a
    
    loud crash.
    
    "Oh...just great." She murmured frustrated as she started to
    
    clean up the spilled wine. As she started to get up, she felt
    
    lightheaded.
    
    "Maybe I had too much wine, I feel dizzy." She said to herself
    
    as she went to lie down on the couch, a habit she picked up
    
    from her partner. Shortly after she was asleep, not knowing of
    
    the black van just outside her apartment. The door of the van
    
    opened as three men dressed all in black headed to Dana's door.
    
    24 hours later...
    
    Dana's eyes opened then shut them fast, her head hurt badly.
    
    She wondered how long she was asleep. She lifted her head to
    
    look at the clock of the wall and saw it was just about midnight.
    
    "Maybe I should just go bed, I've been asleep for about a half
    
    an hour." She said to herself as she trudged to the bedroom.
    
    Her legs and stomach hurt just as bad as her head. "I better
    
    not buy that wine again, I already have nasty hangover and it's
    
    been only a few hours after I drank it. I remember the days I
    
    could drink any guy under the table. Those days are over."
    
    She thought as she peeled back the covers and climbed into
    
    the bed, clothes and all.
    
    7:45am:
    
    The phone would not shut up; Dana reached for the phone
    
    and said in a groggy voice."This better be good, it's Sunday
    
    morning!"
    
    "Good morning sunshine!!" Her partner said cheerfully.
    
    "What do you want?!"
    
    "Well, well who's cranky this lovely Monday morning?"
    
    "What? What are you talking about, it's Sunday!?"
    
    "Well the last time I checked it was indeed Monday; you're
    
    late."
    
    "Oh shit! It can't be Monday! Last night during the storm my
    
    electric went out. I know I didn't sleep for a whole day."
    
    "Well sweetie, you missed Sunday, because last night was a
    
    clear starry night, Sat night was when we had the bad storm."
    
    "Are you saying I slept for over 24 hours? How can that have
    
    happened?" Dana said into the phone as she started to gather
    
    up clothes for the day. "I'll been in as soon as I can, and
    
    Mulder, thank you for waking me up, I could have slept all of
    
    today away too." As she hit the power button on her phone
    
    she said.
    
    "I can't believe this, I must have been really tired. It's been
    
    only 4 months since the remission and I didn't take any time
    
    off to recuperate. I guess my body did need the rest."
    
    A month later:
    
    "Great, just great. Why can't these doctors get me straightened
    
    out. It's been almost four years and I still am not regular."
    
    Dana whispered to her best friend, Suzie, who worked in the
    
    lab.
    
    "What do you mean?" Suzie asked her friend.
    
    "Well a few months after I came back from wherever I was, I
    
    would have it for a day, then two weeks and now not at all. If
    
    I didn't know I couldn't have a child I would swear I was
    
    pregnant. But that's impossible for two reasons, one I have
    
    no eggs and two it's been over five years since I was with
    
    anyone."
    
    "What about your PARTNER? From what I hear, things are
    
    hot and heavy between the two of you."
    
    "What? Do you believe that crap?! No Mulder and I have
    
    never been together." Dana said with sadness in her voice.
    
    "You almost sound disappointed." Suzie said softly. Dana
    
    thanked the waiter for the menus and opened it to hide her
    
    face from her friend for the tears started. She was in love
    
    with her partner and didn't know what to do or say to him.
    
    "Well so what looks good to you, Suzie?" She said as she
    
    wiped her eyes behind the menu.
    
    "Well I'm still on this diet, so I'm just going to have the garden
    
    salad. What about you?"
    
    "I'll have the same." Dana said to the waiter as he took their
    
    orders.
    
    "So how late are you?" Suzie whispered as she leaned closer
    
    to her friend.
    
    "Over a month, no signs, no PMS, nothing."
    
    "Do you want to see my doctor? I trust her with my life."
    
    "I know what she will say. I can't have kids, I had three
    
    doctors tell me the same thing. No eggs, no kids, it that
    
    simple."
    
    "Just go, please. This could be something else, you would be
    
    better off to get it checked out."
    
    "Ok, ok, make the appointment for me, ok?"
    
    "Fine." Suzie said as she pulled her cell phone from her coat.
    
    As she dialed her gynecologist, Dr. Lisa Ford, their salads
    
    arrived.
    
    Later that afternoon:
    
    "Scully, hello?? Are you in there?" Mulder called to Dana
    
    from across the office they shared.
    
    "Hum? Oh what did you say?" Dana murmured as she came
    
    out of her daydream.
    
    "What's wrong, were where you just then?"
    
    "I .. I'm fine, I was just thinking."
    
    "Hum, dirty thoughts about me?" Her partner teased as he
    
    leaned into her personal space.
    
    "In your dreams."
    
    "Every night." Mulder whispered as he hopped back into his
    
    chair. 'I know something is not right here. Dana, I will find out
    
    what's troubling you, mark my words.' Mulder thought to
    
    himself as he pulled out a file from his disorderly desk drawer.
    
    Three days later:
    
    10:45am
    
    Dr. Ford's office
    
    "Suzie, I think this is a mistake. There is nothing that can be
    
    done; I was even on the pill to regulate it. That didn't even
    
    work." Dana whispered to her friend as she flipped though a
    
    magazine while waiting to be called to see the doctor.
    
    "Maybe there is something else wrong. Please Dana, it could
    
    be serious if you ignore it" Suzie whispered back as she also
    
    flipped though a magazine.
    
    A half hour later: 
    
    "So Dr. Brown that's my story. I still to this day don't know
    
    what happened to me in those three months. And the rest you
    
    can see in my medical history." Dana said as she handed Dr.
    
    Brown a folder with her medical history in it.
    
    "I see. Have you been to a support group or any kind of
    
    therapy?" Dr. Brown asked as she flipped though the folder.
    
    "Well I was hypnotized once, to try and remember what
    
    happened."
    
    "And did you remember?"
    
    "No, I was frightened with what I did remember that I didn't
    
    want to continue. I never when back."
    
    "Well I do what to run a few routine test and we'll see what
    
    we can do. My nurse will be in to draw some blood. There
    
    are a few things I want to rule out first." Dr. Brown said as
    
    she picked up the phone.
    
    "I'll be back in a few and we'll see what we can find, ok?"
    
    "Sure, thanks Dr. Brown."
    
    A hour later:
    
    Dana paced in the little exam room while some wild thought
    
    ran though her head.
    
    'What could be taking so long? Oh God, what if they found
    
    something? Just what I need, another illness.'
    
    Dr. Brown opened the door to the little room as Dana sat
    
    down on one of the chairs.
    
    "I'm sorry Dana for taking so long, but I wanted to consult
    
    with a friend of mine about your case."
    
    "Is there something wrong?" Dana asked as fear griped her
    
    heart.
    
    "Well not really, I just wanted his thoughts on how this
    
    happened." Dr. Lisa Brown said to her new patient.
    
    "What happened?" Dana asked.
    
    "Well I'm not sure if this will be happy or sad news, but you're
    
    pregnant. That's why I was talking to my friend Dr. Williams
    
    who is a fertility specialist. I faxed him your history and he
    
    said that the only way for this to have happened is if you had
    
    IVF, that's.."
    
    "I know what that is, Invitro Fertilization. But how, a fertility
    
    specialist has never treated me. How could this have happened?
    
    Dr. Brown are you sure?"
    
    "Yes, Dana, you are four weeks pregnant. If you wish, I would
    
    like to treat you though this pregnancy." "Sure, I can't believe
    
    this. How, when, and WHY?" Dana asked herself as the doctor
    
    led her to the waiting room.
    
    "Thank you Dr. Brown, for everything." She found herself
    
    saying to Dr. Brown as she walked out the door, not hearing
    
    Suzie calling her.
    
    "Dana, Dana wait. What happened?" Suzie asked her friend as
    
    she caught up with her at her car. 
    
    "Suzie, I'm sorry, what did you say." Dana said with sadness
    
    in her voice.
    
    "Dana, what happened?"
    
    "Please Suzie take me home." Dana said as she sat in the
    
    passenger's seat of her own car and handed her keys to her
    
    friend.
    
    *****
    
    Chapter 2
    
    Feb. 12, 19986:30pm
    
    The phone woke Dana from a dreamless sleep; she reached
    
    for the phone, which was on the floor by the couch on which
    
    she slept.
    
    "Hello?" She asked in sleepily voice.
    
    "Dana, its Suzie. Are you ok?" Suzie's voice came over the
    
    earpiece of the phone.
    
    "Yes, Suzie, I'm fine."
    
    "Did you tell anyone yet?"
    
    "No, I don't know what to say. What do I say to my mom
    
    and Mulder? I don't even know how or when this happened."
    
    Dana felt herself tear up.
    
    "Well, just tell them the truth." Suzie said as Dana heard the
    
    call-waiting single.
    
    "Suzie, my call waiting just went off, I'll call you back, ok?
    
    "Ok, Dana everything will be all right, I'll see you later."
    
    Suzie said reassuring as Dana clicked over to her other call.
    
    "Hello?"
    
    "Hey there partner! Where have you been all day? Skinner
    
    just gave me our new case, I would like to come over and
    
    tell you about it."
    
    "Mulder, not tonight, please. I was at the doctors today and
    
    I'm very tired."
    
    "Oh, are you ok?"
    
    "I'm fine Mulder."
    
    That frightened her partner, when she said 'I'm fine' that
    
    meant she was not.
    
    "I'll be right over." Her partner said before he hung up.
    
    "Mulder, please not tonight." Dana said to the dial tone as
    
    the tears finally left her eyes.
    
    6:45pm:
    
    He made it in record time, 10 minutes. While he drove
    
    disturbing thoughts clouded his mind, what if the cancer was
    
    back. What if she only had a few weeks to live? How would
    
    he go on without her? He knew if she would die, he would be
    
    right behind her within a few days. And if that was the case,
    
    he had to tell her that he loves her. What if THEY did
    
    something else to her, maybe the 24 hours she overslept they
    
    did something to her? 
    
    'What if... What if... I can't keep thing what if. Come on now,
    
    maybe she just tired.' Mulder thought to himself as he pulled
    
    up to Dana's apt building.
    
    Mulder rang Dana's doorbell and waited. After a few minutes,
    
    he found the keys to her building and apt with his office keys.
    
    He promised never to kick her door down again if he had the
    
    key. He used the building key as he prayed for the first time in
    
    awhile. Before he opened the door to her apt he knocked,
    
    nothing. He unlocked the door and drew his gun.  As he
    
    walked into the darken apt his eyes fell on the figure curled up
    
    on the couch.
    
    Mulder kneeled down in front of his sleeping partner.
    
    "Hey sleepy head, wake up." He caressed her cheek with the
    
    back of his hand, wiping away the tears that ran down her
    
    cheek. "What's wrong?"
    
    "Nothing, I just don't feel to well. It must be a bug going
    
    around." Dana said as she moved to sit up on the couch.
    
    "It's no bug, you were crying."
    
    "Please don't.."
    
    "Why can't you tell me what's bothering you? You can trust
    
    me." He whispered as he rubbed her back.
    
    "I do trust you, I .. I can't tell you. I mean, I don't know
    
    HOW to tell you."
    
    "Oh god, the remission. Oh no, I can't believe this, I thought
    
    it was over."  He felt his soul being ripped from his body.
    
    "No Mulder, this is not about that. I just wish THEY would
    
    leave me alone."
    
    Dana cried into her hands.
    
    "What's going on Dana? What happened?" Mulder said as he
    
    silently thanked God for the remission.
    
    "Oh Mulder I just don't know how to say this." Dana cried as
    
    she walked over to the window to see the school across the
    
    street. Her eyes drifted over the playground, imagining kids
    
    playing on the slide and swings.
    
    "Please Dana, I want to help. But I can't unless you tell me
    
    what's going on." He said as he came up behind her.
    
    "I know and I do thank you for being here for me." She said
    
    as her left hand gently caressed her belly trying to feel
    
    anything.
    
    "You know, I always wanted to have children. When I was
    
    told that THEY stole that future from me I was devastated.
    
    I wanted kids more then ever, then Emily came along and I
    
    wanted it even more. Now I have a chance and I DON'T
    
    want it."
    
    Her tears were flowing as her partner rubbed her back. He
    
    kept silent letting her finished what she needed to get out.
    
    "Mulder, I think last month where I overslept that Sunday,
    
    THEY did something to me. I think I might have been
    
    drugged and taking away again, but only for 24 hours. There
    
    is no other way for this to have happened."
    
    Her voice was just barley a whispered as she finished what
    
    she wanted to tell him. "Mulder I'm pregnant."
    
    "What? How? WHO?" Her partner said as he stood
    
    there in shock.
    
    "I don't know. Oh god what am I going to do?" She cried as
    
    she fell into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her as she
    
    cried on his shoulder.
    
    "We will get through this, we have been in worse binds then
    
    this. Just remember, everything they did to us we have
    
    beating them. And I promise, I will be with you through thick
    
    and thin, in fact I'll even be your coach.  We WILL get through
    
    this, I promise." He whispered in her ear.
    
    "Mulder, please stay here with me tonight, I don't want to be
    
    alone." Dana whispered, still in his arms.
    
    "Of course I will, I'll make up the couch while you take a long
    
    hot bath. Then it's to bed young lady."
    
    "Please sleep with me tonight, I .. I mean just sleep in my bed
    
    holding me. I really can't be alone tonight."
    
    "It would be my pleasure, my lady." He bowed as he pointed
    
    to the bathroom telling her to go. As she near the bathroom
    
    door, she looked over her shoulder and said.
    
    "Thank you Mulder for being a friend." She then treated him
    
    to one of her famous smiles as she closed the door.
    
    That same night 
    
    Dr. Brown's office
    
    11:21pm
    
    "So how's is our newest patient?" He said as he inhaled his
    
    cigarette while leaning against the doorframe.
    
    "What are you doing here? I told you I don't want any part of
    
    your game."
    
    Dr. Lisa Brown growled at her one time boss. "When I left
    
    the "Project" I told you never to contact me again!"
    
    "My dear calm down, I just wanted to know how Ms. Scully
    
    is doing? She is an important part of Phase 2 of the project.
    
    You are handling her case are you not?"
    
    "Information about ANY of my patients are none of your
    
    business. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do."
    
    Lisa said as she picked up some filing. As she started to file
    
    her patient's latest reports away the smoking man came up
    
    behind her and said.
    
    "I will be in touch about only ONE of your cases, you will
    
    help us or else another family member of yours will pay the
    
    price." He then blew smoke in her face as he turned to leave.
    
    "I will not help you!"
    
    "Make sure nothing happens to that child, do you understand?"
    
    And he was gone.
    
    Feb 13, 1998
    
    7:21am
    
    The email icon on Mulder's computer flashed indicating he
    
    had new email. As he clicked on the icon the letter popped up.
    
    To: Fmulder@fbi.gov
    
    From: Alittlebird@AOL.com
    
    Subject: I know a something you don't
    
    Dear Fox:
    
    It is a shame you pretty red head partner found herself in such
    
    a bind! :)
    
    I know the details! :)
    
    Do you want to know who the daddy is???? Could it be you
    
    or ET?? I don't think so!! Who did this??? Meet me tonight
    
    at 1:00am at the on ramp to I-95 alone.
    
    See you later!
    
    A Little Birdie
    
    "Damn!" Mulder whispered as he hit the delete icon to delete
    
    the letter.
    
    'Tonight I will know who did this and why. Oh Dana I will
    
    find out why they are doing this to you.' He though to himself
    
    as his partner walked into the office. She looked more relax
    
    then the last few days. The morning sickness seems to have
    
    no affect on her, well not yet at least. Mulder did notice a
    
    faint glow about her.
    
    'I guess it's true that women who are, who are, DAMN I can't
    
    even think it. Well you get the point.' 
    
    "Hello beautiful, who are you feeling today?" He said as she
    
    sat at her little table were her computer sat. "I can't want for
    
    the morning sickness to end, I'm starting to HATE crackers."
    
    She said as she pulled out of her bag a package of crackers.
    
    "Well so got a hot date tomorrow? It is Valentine's day after all."
    
    "Don't remind me! Who would go on a date with a women
    
    who not only is pregnant, but who don't even know HOW she
    
    got that way!?"
    
    "I'm sorry, I was just kidding. How about I take you to dinner
    
    tomorrow night, I'll pick up at 7:00pm, ok?"
    
    "Mulder, thanks but I just can't, please understand." She
    
    whispered as she opened the folder on her desk and started
    
    to finish up their exp. reports for the last three cases.
    
    ****
    
    Chapter 3
    
    Saturday February 14, 1998
    
    12:58am
    
    The on ramp of I-95: 
    
    Mulder checked his watch one more time before he stepped
    
    out of his car to await his new informant. "This better not be
    
    a joke." He whispered to himself. Just as he opened the door
    
    another car pulled up beside his car.
    
    The passenger's side window slid down, Mulder tried to see
    
    into the car but to no avail. "Ok what information do you
    
    have?" Mulder said to the figure inside the darkened car.
    
    "Take this." The dark man said as he handed Mulder an
    
    11 x 14 folder. The window slid up as the car pulled away
    
    onto I-95 and out of Mulder's sight.
    
    Mulder took the folder and when back into his car. As he
    
    was heading home his mind whirled with unspeakable horror
    
    that may lie in the folder by his side.
    
    Mulder's apartment
    
    1:30am
    
    The folder sat on his coffee table next to his new issues of
    
    smut magazines. Mulder tried to contain his fear and his need
    
    to know just what's going on. He sat his hot mug of coffee
    
    on top of his new magazines, causing a coffee ring where
    
    the cover girl's bra would have been if she were wearing one.
    
    With a sigh of fear he picked up the folder and opened it
    
    carefully as if someone's life depended on how careful he was.
    
    As he read, his eyes filled with tears as his heart broke.
    
    How could someone do such things to another human.
    
    An hour later he closed the folder and gently placed it
    
    back on the coffee table. As he laid down on the couch his
    
    thought turned to an innocent woman who he loved. And
    
    now because of him she was forced to become a lab rat for
    
    the unnamed men who controlled not only his parent's lives
    
    but now his and all he knew.
    
    Before sleep took him, his mind tried to figure out
    
    how he was going to tell Dana what was done to her and
    
    what she carried within her.
    
    3:05pm:
    
    Saint Marie's Church:
    
    The church, that's were Dana found herself on this
    
    sunny and unseasonable warm Saturday in February. For
    
    some reason she needed to be here today. She needed to ask
    
    God for forgiveness for what she had decided to do. Dana
    
    felt that her only way out was to commit a sinful act. As she
    
    stepped into the small confessional she could hear her heart
    
    breaking. She knelt down in front of the screen as tears
    
    started to welt up. She always hated confession, ever since
    
    her mother would take her and her siblings to Saturday
    
    evening mass, where she would have to dress up and admit
    
    the sins she had committed. Now while she waits for the
    
    priest to finish with the others, she realizes how trivial and
    
    childish those sins she thought was the end of the world were.
    
    The small door sliding in front of the other side of the screen
    
    shock her out of her daydream. She crossed herself and said
    
    with sadness and fear in her voice.
    
    "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned...I don't know
    
    where to begin..." Her voice cracked with a soft sob as she
    
    felt the tears falling onto her folded hands as in prayer.
    
    "My child, are you crying? What could you have done
    
    that has you so upset?"
    
    "Well Father, it what I'm about to do. You see,
    
    something was done to me and I don't know how to handle it.
    
    I thought I knew but now I'm not sure. Oh God why did this
    
    have to happen. Father, what if I told you that I was carrying
    
    a child that I'm sure is not totally human?"
    
    "I'm sorry?" The priest asked puzzled.
    
    "I know this will sound crazy even 'Spooky', but four
    
    years ago I was kidnapped. These people who took me where
    
    working on some 'Project'. They took all my eggs and left me
    
    to die. But I didn't die, no matter what they threw my way I
    
    seem to duck just in the nick of time. But they took me again
    
    a month ago. They mixed my eggs with something I'm not
    
    sure was even human and planted this back into me. I think,
    
    no I SURE this is what happened and now I'm carrying a
    
    child that is half human and half .. half alien. I know this
    
    sounds crazy but Father I swear, here in this church, to GOD
    
    this is true. Oh Father I can't have this child, please forgive me
    
    for what I'm about to do." Dana confessed as tears and fear
    
    caught in her throat.
    
    "My child God has giving you a gift, you can not kill
    
    this gift."
    
    "Father did you hear what I said? It's not even
    
    HUMAN! How can I keep this child and know: 1. It's not
    
    human and 2. I was NOT a willing part of this. Its like I was
    
    raped and you are telling me I have to keep a reminder of
    
    what happened because you say it's "God's gift"? Well if that's
    
    the kind of gift He gives to the people he loves then I don't
    
    want any part of it." She whispered angrily while tears spilled
    
    wetting her face, hands and shirt.
    
    "My child I know to you it seems the end of the world,
    
    but this just might be a blessing in disguise. Think more and
    
    pray more before you make this decision. If you feel at peace
    
    with what you decide to do, then you know God has giving
    
    you his blessing." The priest whispered and gave her his
    
    blessing and slid the door between them closed.
    
    Dana just sat on the floor of the confessional and cried
    
    into her hands.
    
    6:45pm
    
    'Come on Dana, you have to finish getting ready. Oh
    
    I don't feel up to going out tonight. I'll tell Mulder I don't feel
    
    well and I'll see him on Monday.' Dana thought to herself as
    
    she tried to pick out an outfit for her dinner date with Mulder.
    
    Date and Mulder don't seem to belong in the same sentence,
    
    but Dana found them to fit perfectly together. Just as she
    
    picked out a pair of new jeans and a light blue top the
    
    doorbell rang. Dana walked to the door still dressed a red
    
    silk robe and opened it to find a very big bouquet of red rose
    
    in front of Mulder.
    
    "I stole these from a guy down the hall, he had a
    
    broken leg so he can't chase me." He teased her as he walked
    
    into her apartment. Dana took the flowers from Mulder and
    
    when to the kitchen to place them in a vase.
    
    "You are not dress yet. Or is that what you were
    
    planning on wearing, because it ok by me." He said with a
    
    wicked smile.
    
    "Well if you like it, I could keep in on all night."
    
    "No that's ok, but I would like you to take it off."
    
    "You don't quit do you?"
    
    "Not until you say yes."
    
    "Well then I better get dress, because I'm saying no
    
    yet." She smiled and walked into her bedroom to change.
    
    'Well that's better then no. I'm getting closer." He said
    
    loudly to the closed bedroom door. While he pulled the folder
    
    from under his coat and placing it on her coffee table.
    
    'Ok now don't let her read this until we come back
    
    from dinner.' Mulder told himself as he placed a few
    
    magazines on top of the folder.
    
    "Ok, I'm ready." Dana said as she came out of her
    
    bedroom dressed in jeans and a light blue tee shirt.
    
    "Let's go then. You pick the place."
    
    "Oh I don't know, surprise me."
    
    "OK." Mulder said as they left Dana's apartment.
    
    8:30pm
    
    Ming Li Lo Chinese kitchen
    
    "Mulder, what's going on? You are not yourself
    
    tonight." Dana said as she finished her Chicken and Veggie
    
    dinner. As she placed her chopsticks down next to her plate,
    
    she placed her hand on top of his. "You can tell me anything,
    
    what's bothering you?"
    
    "I found some information on your problem and you
    
    are not going to like it." Mulder whispered as the waiter
    
    placed the check in front of him.
    
    "What did you find?" Dana asked as fear griped her
    
    heart.
    
    "Not here, let's go back to your apartment, I left all
    
    the information there." He said as he pulled out his credit card.
    
    "I've also came to a decision about this mess. Let get
    
    out of here and back to my place."
    
    "Um are you coming on to me?"
    
    "What if I said yes?" Dana whispered in his ear as she
    
    grabbed her coat and walked out the door. She paced outside
    
    waiting for Mulder to pay the bill. As he came out of the diner,
    
    Dana waited by the car. They drove in silence until the arrived
    
    at her apartment.
    
    *****
    
    Chapter 4
    
    Dana's apartment
    
    9:00pm 
    
    "So what did you decide to do, or do I have to ask."
    
    Mulder questioned his partner as she make coffee for them.
    
    "Well I went to confession today and I make the
    
    hardest choice I ever had to make. Monday morning I will
    
    ask Dr. Brown to terminate this pregnancy as soon as possible.
    
    Mulder, I know what I'm doing. I KNOW this child is NOT
    
    human, knowing this how can I give birth to this thing? I
    
    need someone to come with me, someone I can trust. Please
    
    come with me, I need you to be there, please?" Dana told her
    
    partner as she placed the mug of hot coffee in front of him.
    
    "Well if that's what you really want to do, I'll stand behind
    
    you." Mulder whispered as Dana sat next to him on the couch.
    
    "Thank you for everything." She whispered as she sat her mug
    
    down on the coffee table, noticing the folder under some
    
    magazines.
    
    "Oh, Um I forgot about that." He said as she held up the folder.
    
    "What's in here?"
    
    "That's your file from THEIR files."
    
    "And how did you get it?"
    
    "A Little Birdie gave it to me as proof of what's happening
    
    to you." Mulder said as he told the folder from Dana's hands.
    
    As he placed the folder back on the table, he took her hands
    
    in his and said. "This child is more then half human. The
    
    whole story is so unbelievable, if I haven't see this file I
    
    wouldn't believe it."
    
    "What's growing inside me? I need to know Mulder!"
    
    "This child was not conceived naturally, but not the way we
    
    are thinking. One of your eggs was fertilized with a sperm
    
    that was from a half-human/alien hybrid, then place back
    
    inside you. That's what happened that night you though you
    
    overslept, you didn't oversleep, you were taking again." He
    
    told his partner as she picked up the folder and started to
    
    read the contents.
    
    "Here they said the hybrid was the only success in the
    
    "Project", now they want to produce more. You are the start
    
    on a new phase of the project, the first real mother to a
    
    hybrid." Mulder told her as she read the reports. "This 'Father'
    
    is almost totally human, no green blood, nothing to indicate
    
    that he was NOT human. We might even know him, from
    
    what the report said he was introduced into society a few
    
    weeks before your disappearance, almost four years ago.
    
    Get this, he even worked for the FBI in DC." Mulder said
    
    as he pointed out a part of the report stating that fact.
    
    "Who can it be? I want to know who the father of
    
    this child is! I want to see him, know him. I want to know
    
    what color eyes and hair he has. Mulder I need to know what
    
    this child is!" Dana said as she started to pace up and down
    
    the room.
    
    "I have no clue. But I think it doesn't matter anyway,
    
    you just told me you didn't want this child."
    
    "I know, but I want to know who this hybrid is? How
    
    close are we to him? It could even be our boss for all we
    
    know."
    
    "No, I know it not Skinner, that is for sure!"
    
    "All this is giving me a headache. Mulder would you
    
    mind if I call it a night? I really don't feel so good." Dana said
    
    as she sat down on the couch with her head in her hands.
    
    "Sure, I think you should get some sleep, you look like
    
    you need it." Mulder said as he picked up his coat from the
    
    other chair. 
    
    "If you need ANYTHING, call me. I'll see you Monday
    
    morning." He said as he leaned down to kiss Dana lightly on the
    
    forehead, then softly brushing his lips to hers. She stood at the
    
    door in shock as he walked away from her.
    
    Monday Feb. 16th 1998
    
    7:50am
    
    "Well, you are early today." Mulder said as Dana
    
    walked into their office, ten minutes early.
    
    "Well I have to call Dr. Brown this morning." Dana
    
    said as she pulled out Dr. Brown's card from her purse.
    
    "So you still going through with it then?"
    
    "Yes Mulder, I CAN'T have this child and that's the
    
    end of this conversation." She said as she picked up the
    
    phone, and with a sad sigh she dialed.
    
    "Dr. Lisa Brown's office can I help you?" A young
    
    girl's voice said.
    
    "Yes, I would like to see Dr. Brown today, it's an
    
    emergency."
    
    "Yes, she has an cancellation at 10:50am, all I need
    
    is your name and I'll mark you in, ok?" The nurse said after
    
    a few minutes.
    
    As Dana gave the nurse the information, Mulder
    
    thought to himself.
    
    'I need to know who this "Father" is, do we know
    
    him and why was Dana chosen. I need to know right now.'
    
    "Mulder, hello? Anyone in there?" Dana snapped her
    
    fingers in front of his eyes to get his attention.
    
    "Um, oh what?" He pulled himself out of his
    
    daydream.
    
    "I have an appointment at 10:50, you're still going
    
    with me, right? Please Mulder I need you there." Dana
    
    whispered as she sat at her little worktable.
    
    "You know I will be there. Do you want me in the
    
    room with you? To hold your hand." Mulder said as he came
    
    up behind Dana. She leaned back as his hands started to
    
    massage the sore muscles in her neck.
    
    "You know I'll be there for you and that I love you no
    
    matter what you do." She turned around to face him, getting
    
    caught up in his eyes as she said.
    
    "Do you really mean that? You love me?" She
    
    whispered.
    
    "Yes I do, I know I should have told you before this,
    
    but I couldn't find the words or the right time to say it."
    
    "Funny, because that's the same problem I have. You
    
    see, I love you too." Dana whispered as she saw the love and
    
    passion in his green/blue eyes. Just as their lips meet the
    
    phone rang; Mulder sighed as he made his way to his desk
    
    and the ringing phone.
    
    "Yes, what is it?" He yelled into the phone angrily.
    
    After a few more 'hello's' and no answer, he hung up the
    
    phone and looked at his watch.
    
    "Well, we have a few hours until your appointment,
    
    why don't we grab something to eat first?" He said as he
    
    grabbed her coat from the coat tree.
    
    "Ok, I kind of need to get some air, this morning
    
    sickness is driving me crazy." She said as he held out her
    
    coat, helping her put it on.
    
    10:45am
    
    Dr. Brown's office
    
    Fox Mulder sat in one the plastic waiting room chairs, as his
    
    partner in work and now in life, signed in at the front desk.
    
    "Hey, is this all they have to read?" Mulder said as Dana sat
    
    next to him. Pointing to a year old copy of "Parents" magazine.
    
    "Well Mulder, this is GYN/OB office, what do you think they
    
    would have: UFO Digest?" Dana whispered as she herself
    
    started to flip though the magazine. 
    
    "So how long do you have to wait?"
    
    "Not too long, about an half an hour."
    
    "Oh, ok, wake me when you are called." He whispered as his
    
    head fell backwards hitting it on the wall.
    
    "Sure, fine, whatever."
    
    After three magazines and a half an hour later the nurse
    
    called her name as the next appointment.
    
    "Hey, sleepy head, time to go." Dana whispered in her
    
    sleeping partner's ear.
    
    "Hum, ok I'm awake." He said sleepily as he stood and
    
    stretched his 6 foot plus frame to get all the creaks out of
    
    his bones.
    
    "Well here we go." Dana mumbled to herself as they walked
    
    into the exam room.
    
    "Ok Mulder, you sit in that chair and I'll sit on the table."
    
    "Are you going to put your legs in those?" Mulder said with
    
    a gleam in his eyes as he pointed to the stirrups on the end of
    
    the table.
    
    "Get you head out of the gutter Mulder! But if you are a
    
    good boy today, I will just for you." She said to him as she
    
    leaned into his arms. "Maybe I would wear anything either."
    
    She whispered in his ear as she turned and went to sit on the
    
    foot of the exam table. He was just to make a crude remark
    
    when the door opened and Dr. Lisa Brown walked in with a
    
    file in her arms.
    
    "Dana, I heard this was an emergency. What's matter? Any
    
    bleeding, cramps or any other kind of pain?" Dr. Brown said
    
    with concern in her voice.
    
    "No, nothing like that doctor. Oh this is my partner
    
    Fox Mulder; he's here as a friend. You see I couldn't do this
    
    alone, I know I would back out. But I have came to a
    
    decision about this child. I want terminate this pregnancy as
    
    soon as you can. For reasons I can not get into, I can not
    
    have this child." Dana said with all the strength and courage
    
    she could muster. 
    
    "I see, Dana I can't do this. For reasons that are personal and
    
    dear to me, I can not and will not kill a child that I can help
    
    bring to this world. But I will not push my believes on anyone,
    
    including friends and patient. I can refer you to a friend who
    
    runs the women's client downtown. But I know the law is,
    
    there is a 24 hour waiting period for this kind of procedure."
    
    Dr. Brown said with sadness in her voice. She knew if the
    
    others were to find out what Dana was planning to do, not
    
    only would Dana's life, but the lives of Lisa's family would
    
    been in great danger.
    
    "Please Dana think long and hard about this, it could have a
    
    lasting effect on not only your life, but the lives of others.
    
    And that's all I will say. Here is Dr. Millie Numan's address
    
    and phone number of her office. Good Luck, and if you
    
    change your mind, I would love to be your doctor, ok?"
    
    Lisa gave Dana a piece of white paper with the name and
    
    number of the only person that could get her out of this mess.
    
    "Thank you Dr. Brown for understanding and for not pushing
    
    me out of this. And if I do change my mind, which I know I
    
    won't, I would love for you to be my doctor. Thanks again.
    
    Ready Mulder? Let's go." Dana said as she hopped off the
    
    table and put her coat back on.
    
    "That's it? All this waiting for nothing. Now what?" Mulder
    
    said as he held the door open for her.
    
    "Now we pay a visit to "The Women's Center of Washington
    
    DC.  Are you up for one more doctor's visit?" Dana said as
    
    they reached the car.
    
    "Are you sure you want to do this?"
    
    "YES, now get in the car!" She yelled not only at him, but
    
    at all the one that did this to her.
    
    "Ok ok you don't have to yell." He said as a joke.
    
    "I'm sorry, I'm just on edge, you know the hormones and all.
    
    Well let's get this over with."
    
    2:00pm
    
    Women's center of Washington DC
    
    "Hi, I would like to see Dr. Numan please?" Dana said to the
    
    nurse as she signed in.
    
    "Do you have an appointment?" The nurse questioned.
    
    "No, I just came from my GYN and she gave me Dr. Numan's
    
    name. Can I just talk with her; it will not take very long. It
    
    kind of an emergency." Dana explained to the nurse.
    
    "Wait just a minute." She said as she picked up the phone
    
    and dialed an in-house number.  "Yes Dr. Numan, I have a
    
    woman here who would like to speak with you for a few
    
    minutes. Do you have some free time? Ok, I'll send her back."
    
    She hung up the phone and said to Dana and Mulder.
    
    "She will see you, follow me." She said as she walked down
    
    a small dark hallway. "In there, the doctor will be here in a
    
    few." Then she left them alone in another exam room.
    
    "You know I'm kind of getting turned on by these leg things.
    
    Hey get up on the table and show me how they work."
    
    Mulder said as he tried to get a smile from his partner.
    
    "Mulder, please stop." Was all Dana said as she looked at the
    
    pictures on the walls. Pictures of mountains, fields, oceans
    
    and other nature type of scenes. 
    
    "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get you to smile." He said as the
    
    door opened and a tall, lean blue eyed woman walked in.
    
    "Hi, I'm Dr. Numan, how can I help you?" She said to Dana.
    
    "Hello doctor, I'm Dana Sc- um Smith. Um well I want to 
    
    terminate this pregnancy as soon as possible. Can you help
    
    me?" Dana said, not wanting to give her real name, just in
    
    case THEY are watching. 
    
    "Sure I can help, I just want to exam you and then we can
    
    talk about the choices you have. Sir, do you want to be here
    
    for this, or do you want to wait outside. I'll have the nurse
    
    call you in when I'm done, ok?" Dr. Numan said to Mulder,
    
    who took the hint and went to the waiting room.
    
    20 minutes later:
    
    "Mister, you can go back in now." The nurse said as she
    
    taped Mulder on the shoulders.
    
    "Oh, ok thanks." He said as he headed back to the exam room.
    
    As he opened the door, he saw Dana finishing dressing as the
    
    doctor made notes in her file.
    
    "Ok Dana here is what I found, yes you are indeed pregnant,
    
    about four to five weeks. There are a few procedures we
    
    could do you take care of this, do you want me to tell you
    
    what they are?"
    
    "No, just set it up. I don't want to know what you do to .. to
    
    them. Just do it." Dana said with out emotions, studying the
    
    floor. 
    
    "Um ok, how's 8:30am Wednesday?"
    
    "Can you do it tomorrow?"
    
    "Well the law requires a 24 hour waiting period, and we have
    
    to do this in the morning. So Wednesday morning is the
    
    earliest I can do this."
    
    "Ok, 8:30 Wednesday it is." Dana said as she pulled her coat
    
    over her shoulder.
    
    "Oh Dana, I need your real name, it's the law." Dr. Numan
    
    said just as they were leaving.
    
    "Scully." Dana said as she closed the door.
    
    Chapter 5
    
    After a long dinner, Mulder left Dana off at her apartment at
    
    8:00pm. He made her promise him that she would call him
    
    before she went to bed for the night. As his car pulled away,
    
    Dana watched as his car faded in the darkness of the street.
    
    She dropped her coat and bag on the chair next to the door
    
    as she walked into the darkened apartment. A figure stood in
    
    a dark corner of the room, watching as she stood with her
    
    back against the door. Tears welled up in Dana's eyes as the
    
    events of the day came flooding back. She slid to the floor as
    
    she placed her head in her hands and cried.
    
    "Why am I letting them get to me, I stronger than this. Dana
    
    girl, you are not as strong as you want others to believe and
    
    THEY finally broke you!" She whispered angrily at herself.
    
    The mysterious figure in the shadows watched as tears
    
    welled up in his own eyes. His heart broke at the sight of this
    
    woman's pain. He was the source of her suffering. After the
    
    passing of endless minutes, she finally rose from the floor
    
    to turn on the lamp at end table. While wiping the tears away
    
    with one hand, the other turns the lamp on. The man tried to
    
    sink further into the shadows to no avail. She turned and
    
    came to face him, blue orbs locking onto green. She slowly
    
    reached for the gun at her back and pointed right at his heart.
    
    "What do you want!" She screamed at the man as her heart
    
    pounded in her chest.
    
    "Scu.. Dana, please, I need to talk to you." The man said as
    
    he raised both arms to show he was not armed. He lifted his
    
    right arm, then raised his left arm, his fake left arm.
    
    "Alex Krycek, what are you doing here?! What do you
    
    want?!" Dana just about screamed the questions as she
    
    lowered her gun, but still held on to it because she did not
    
    trust this man. 
    
    "I need to talk to you, about you condition. I know all the
    
    details." Krycek said as he moved to sit on the couch
    
    motioning for her to do the same. "I'm here as a friend, you
    
    can put that away. I am not armed, I will not hurt you. I
    
    wanted to come here to say I'm so sorry for getting you
    
    into this. I did not know what else they would do to you."
    
    "What do you mean? How did you know about my
    
    condition?!" She said as she threw her gun down on the
    
    coffee table.
    
    "When they came to me asking if I had a preference of who
    
    was going to bear my child, I had no idea what they were
    
    going to do to her." 
    
    "WHAT?!" Dana screamed as fear griped her heart and soul.
    
    "I'm the father of your child Dana. I've chosen you, but I did
    
    not know about the implant."
    
    "What implant?" Dana said as her body shivered with fear
    
    and shock, Krycek was the father of this child, which also
    
    meant he was a hybrid.
    
    "The implant they placed inside the womb with the child.
    
    When the child is born or taken, the implant will be actived."
    
    Alex explained while taking her hand in his good hand. As
    
    he caressed her hand he went on. "It will cause massive
    
    internal bleeding, the doctors with not be able to stop it.
    
    I'm sorry, I didn't know they were planning on killing the
    
    mother." Alex said as he stared at her hand in his while tears
    
    rolled down his cheeks.
    
    "Oh my God! What if I terminate this pregnancy?"
    
    "The same result." He said flatly as he caressed her hand 
    
    "Oh God, this child will kill me? That's what you are saying."
    
    Dana whispered as she stood and slowly walked to the
    
    window.
    
    "Yes." Alex whispered back as he stood.
    
    "What if I have the implant removed with the child?"
    
    "Same." He said as he came up behind her.
    
    "Why me? Why did you choose me to be the mother of your
    
    child?"
    
    "Three months ago They told me that Phase 2 was
    
    about to start. They said I had to choose one woman from
    
    all the ones that were taken and were still alive. For weeks I
    
    went though files after files, until I came across yours. For
    
    some time now I've been attracted to you, well I should say
    
    I fell in love with you the first time we met. I didn't know
    
    you were part of this project. I knew they have taken you,
    
    but there was more then one-project going on at the same
    
    time. Some having to deal with bees, some with the black
    
    cancer and a cure, the Eves & Emilys." He held his breath
    
    when he spoke of her daughter. "I didn't know which one
    
    you were part of until I found your file. I just knew it had to
    
    be you, they told me I could not see you until the birth.
    
    They will take the child shortly after the delivery. By that
    
    time you would be .... Um." He stopped and sighed sadly.
    
    "Dana I'm so very sorry, I should have not chosen you."
    
    "Oh God, what am I going to do?" Dana whispered
    
    as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop
    
    herself from shivering.
    
    "I would get things in order. Oh Dana I'm so sorry!." Alex
    
    whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her
    
    waist, pulling her close to him.
    
    "How did you find out about this implant?" Dana questioned
    
    as she wiggled her way out of his embrace.
    
    "The smoking man told me a few days ago.  He gloated that
    
    they finally got you and Mulder were they wanted. That's
    
    when I took the file and arranged Mulder to get a hold of
    
    most of it." Alex told her as he walked over to her.
    
    "You were the "Little Birdy"?! Oh God, what about Mulder?
    
    Does he know about this implant?" She questioned Alex as
    
    she sat on the couch with her legs to her chest as she hugged
    
    them.
    
    "No and he can not find out." He said sharply as he sat on the
    
    couch next to her.
    
    "What do you mean, he can't know?" She nearly yelled as she
    
    rested her head on her knees.
    
    "If they find out he knows, they will kill you and they will not
    
    care about the child." Alex said as he stared at his hands.
    
    "They also placed bugs in the office, his and your apartments."
    
    "So what do we do now?" She whispered as tears ran down
    
    her cheeks. "I have to tell Mulder, now." She said as she
    
    picked up the phone. Alex grabbed it away from her.
    
    "Did you hear what I said. They will kill you TONIGHT if
    
    he finds out. I will not be able to help. Give me time and I
    
    will try to find out from them what we could do. Trust me
    
    Dana, I love you and I don't want you to die. I will get it
    
    out of them how we can stop this. Please give me a chance
    
    to prove myself to you, I WILL find the answer, just give
    
    me the time and your word." Alex said sharply as he grabbed
    
    her arms and pulled her up and held her in his arms.
    
    "How can I trust you, you help them kidnapped me and you
    
    killed my sister thinking it was me. AND you killed Mulder's
    
    father! How can I trust you NOW?!" Dana screamed as she
    
    tried to pull away from Alex.
    
    "Damnmit just listen to me. THEY WILL KILL YOU AND
    
    THE BABY IF MULDER FINDS OUT!! Please, don't tell
    
    him, not yet at least."
    
    "Please leave now, NOW. I want you out of my apartment
    
    and out of my life, didn't you do enough to me and my
    
    family and friends? Why couldn't you and your fucking
    
    friends just leave us ALONE!?" She cried as she fell to the
    
    floor crying uncontrollably. 
    
    "Oh God Dana I'm sorry. If I knew this was going to happen
    
    I would have never picked you. I hope before this happens
    
    you will find it in your heart to forgive me for all I have
    
    done to you and those you love.  I did it all because I loved
    
    you and I wanted to be close to you. I will leave you now,
    
    I will be back before our child is born, with the answer to
    
    save you and the child." Alex whispered as he leaned down
    
    to were Dana fell in a fit of sobs. He kissed the top of her
    
    head and left the still darkened apartment.
    
    11:21pm
    
    The consist ringing of the phone finally woke Dana from a
    
    dreamless sleep, she picked herself off the floor where she
    
    fell in a fit of sobs. The words that Alex Krycek told her
    
    came flooding back to her as she reached for the phone,
    
    which was still ringing.
    
    "Hello?" She whispered hoarsely into the phone. 
    
    "Hey, it's me, you forgot to call me before you went to bed
    
    for the night."
    
    Mulder's voice came from the other side of the phone.
    
    "I'm sorry, I fell asleep watching TV." She lied sleepily.
    
    "Oh, sorry. Are we still going to the Women's Center? Did
    
    you change your mind?"
    
    "That's what you are hoping for isn't it? But yes I have
    
    changed my mind, I really don't have much of a choice do I?"
    
    "What do you mean you don't have a choice?"
    
    "Never mind. Mulder, can you come over I need to be with
    
    someone right about now. Please." She asked as fresh tears
    
    welled up in her eyes.
    
    "I'll be right over." Mulder said as fear griped his heart. His
    
    partner never admitted she needed anyone, he knew this was
    
    serious. After he hung up Mulder ran into his hardly used
    
    bedroom to grab some clean clothes. He was out the door
    
    in 20 minutes, after showering and dressing in record time.
    
    12.15am
    
    The knock at the door, awakened Dana from a restless sleep.
    
    She rose off the couch and stood on her tippy toes to look
    
    into the peephole. There stood Mulder with a concerned look
    
    in his eyes. She unlocked the door to let him in. She threw
    
    herself into his arms and cried into his chest.
    
    "Woo, what wrong? What happened?" He said as the impact
    
    of her embrace nearly knocked him over. He wrapped his
    
    arms around her as he walked her over to the couch. He sat
    
    her down then turned to close and lock the front door.
    
    "Ok, what's going on?" He said as he sat on the couch next
    
    to her. As he took her into his arms as she picked up a pen
    
    and note pad. He just looked into her tear filled blue eyes as
    
    she wrote something on the notepad. She handed it to him
    
    pointing to the note.
    
    "They are bugged me. Don't talk, pretend you are just holding
    
    me and we are falling asleep." The note read. Mulder writes
    
    under her handwriting
    
    "What's going on?"
    
    "Alex Krycek was here earlier, Mulder he is this child's father!
    
    He came here to tell me this. And that they placed an implant
    
    inside of me with the child. Mulder, this implant will kill me
    
    after the baby is born! I was told not to tell you, for if they
    
    knew that you knew, they would kill me and the child!"
    
    Dana wrote as tear rolled down her cheeks. 
    
    "Just sleep, I'm here, I will always be here." He said out loud
    
    as he read what she wrote. His heart broke as he read her
    
    hand and whole body trembled with fear. He took the pad
    
    and pen and wrote.
    
    "You believe that son-of-a-bitch?" He looked into her blue
    
    tear filled eyes.
    
    "Yes! Mulder, he was very sincere. I believe him. I'm just so
    
    scared, more then I was with the cancer or the other implant."
    
    She wrote back as tears ran down her face. He wiped the
    
    tears away with one hand while the other lifted her head to
    
    face him.
    
    "I will not let anything happen to you." He mouthed as her
    
    caressed her hair.
    
    "Hold me, please." She mouthed back as fell into his arms. 
    
    After a few minutes she was asleep. Mulder grabbed the
    
    handmade blanket from over the couch and wrapped her in it.
    
    He then placed one arm under her knees and the other around
    
    her back and carried her into the bedroom and to the bed.
    
    He gently placed her on the bed, he kissed her forehead and
    
    tucked her in. He sat on the side of the bed and leaned over
    
    to kiss her lips lightly and whispered.
    
    "I love you Scully, you'll always be safe, I promise." After
    
    placing another kiss on her lips as he turned the light off. He
    
    moved to lie next to her, on top of the covers, it was not
    
    long until he himself was fast asleep.
    
    *****
    
    Chapter 6
    
    One Month Later:
    
    March 16 Th 1998
    
    11:21pm
    
    As Mulder laid on the couch watching one of "NOT" his
    
    videos, his thought turned to the woman and man on the
    
    screen to one woman who had been on his mind a lot recently
    
    'What are we going to do? I have to talk to Skinner and see
    
    if I can make a deal with THEM for Dana's life. I'm going to
    
    give ALL this up, it's not worth her life. Then what? Dana I
    
    promise what ever happens THEY will pay for what they
    
    did to us. If I have to kill each and every one of them, I will.
    
    Oh God, why me? Why take everything and everyone I care
    
    for? If she dies, I will not be far behind her. I love her too
    
    much to let her go like this. I will do anything (and I do
    
    mean ANYTHING) to help her, save her.'
    
    Mulder picked up the phone and placed a call to the one
    
    person who might be able to help, Skinner.
    
    "Hello?" The stern voice came through the other end.
    
    "Sir, it's me." Mulder said softly. "Did I wake you?"
    
    "What are you doing calling me at home?" Skinner's voice
    
    boomed from the earpiece.
    
    "I need you to setup a meeting with CSM's friends he was
    
    working for." Mulder said quickly.
    
    "Why?"
    
    "Well let's just say, they have us up against a wall, and I'm
    
    ready to deal. Please sir, my partner's life depends on this
    
    meeting." Mulder said. 
    
    "What did I tell you the last time you asked me to setup a
    
    meeting?"
    
    "Sir, this time is different, CSM is dead, he can't help us
    
    anymore. Please sir."
    
    "What's wrong with her this time? Please tell me she is still
    
    in remission." Skinner voice cracked with fear.
    
    "No, she is still in remission. This is a new and bigger problem,
    
    I can not say anymore. If you want more information, you will
    
    have to talk to her."
    
    "I'll see what I can do. Good night."
    
    "Thank you sir, good night." Mulder said before he placed the
    
    phone back on the charger.
    
    Mulder laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes,
    
    before he drifted to sleep one more thought came to his mind.
    
    'I will not let this come between us! I have a plan if Skinner
    
    can't come though.'
    
    March 17, 1998
    
    9:35am
    
    "Hi Mulder." Dana said as she walked into their office, late.
    
    The morning sickness it at it's peek.
    
    "How are you?" Mulder said noticing she did not look well
    
    at all, he knew it was the morning sickness, she was not
    
    handling this part well at all. 
    
    "Don't ask." She said as she sat at her table pulling folders
    
    from her brief case.
    
    "Well how about a movie tonight, did you get to see Titanic
    
    yet?"
    
    "What? Are you asking me out?"
    
    "Only if you are accepting."
    
    "I would love to, but I'm having my WHOLE family
    
    over for dinner tonight. It will be the first time we will all be
    
    together since Missy died. I'm going to tell them about the
    
    baby and the possible problems. I want you to be there, I
    
    really need you there, please. Anyway we can go see Titanic
    
    this weekend, I promise. I know how much you want to see
    
    that movie."
    
    "Of course I would love to come, I will be there for you.
    
    What time?"
    
    "Be at my place by 6:00pm, ok?"
    
    "Ok, see you then. I have a few things to do today, I'll see
    
    you tonight." Mulder said as he closed the door on his way out.
    
    "Oh, God, help me tonight. How am I going to tell my family
    
    that I'm having this child and I may not live through it. Poor
    
    Mom, she's lost so much in the last four years. Everything
    
    from Dad, Missy, my disappearance & coma, the cancer,
    
    Emily and now this! When will it end?! If I die, will my family
    
    finally be spared anymore pain?" Dana said to herself aloud. 
    
    5:50pm
    
    The doorbell woke Dana from a dreamfilled nap.
    
    "I'm coming." She said as she picked herself off her couch
    
    and walked towards the door.
    
    "Wait for me." She heard Mulder's crude remark through the
    
    door as she just shock her head at that remark.
    
    "Only you could make an everyday comment sound dirty.
    
    Come in, what do you have behind your back?" She asked
    
    as he walked into the apartment with one hand behind his
    
    back. He pulled his arm from behind him, trusting two dozen
    
    of red and pink roses at her.
    
    "For you. And yes, they are real." He said as she took them
    
    from him and smelled them. 
    
    "I believe you. Let me put these in some water. Have a seat
    
    and open the wine for me please." She said as she walked
    
    into the kitchen.
    
    "You are not having any, are you?" He asked as he placed
    
    the bottle between his legs to hold it as he pulled the
    
    corkscrew.
    
    "No, I can't drink for awhile, maybe never again." She said
    
    softly as she heard a loud "pop" of the cork leaving the wine
    
    bottle.
    
    "Look, I'm sure we will beat this too. You have to believe
    
    that, have faith in me. I will get you out of this, just relax.
    
    Let me help you, why don't you sit here and I'm get some of
    
    those knots out of your shoulders." He said as he grabbed
    
    her hand and made her sit as he moved behind her. Just as
    
    she started to relax under his hands, the doorbell rang again.
    
    "I'll get it, just relax." Mulder said as he moved to the door.
    
    As he opened it Bill, Jr. stood there with his wife, mother
    
    and brother Charles. 
    
    "What are you doing here? This is a FAMILY dinner! Now
    
    unless you and my sister got married, you are not welcome
    
    here." Bill said with hatred and protection in his voice.
    
    "So this must be the Fox Mulder everyone told me about. Hi
    
    I'm Charles, Dana's younger brother. Nevermind this jerk,
    
    he's just worried about our sister." Charles interrupted Bill's
    
    speech.
    
    "Charlie?! Oh my God!" Dana screamed when she heard his
    
    voice, throwing herself into his arms.
    
    "Hey sis, I'm sorry I haven't be able to be here when the you
    
    or the family needed me. The Navy is so strict with leave, it
    
    took me almost three months and lots of begging to get this
    
    week off. Oh man do I need it! I'm so happy to be with the
    
    family again, I missed you sis!" Charles said as he hugged
    
    his sister.
    
    "So what's for dinner Dana?" Maggie asked as she gave
    
    Mulder a hug and whispered in his ear. "Something's wrong,
    
    isn't?"
    
    "Not now, later." He whispered back as Maggie's eyes
    
    searched his for an answer only finding pain and sadness.
    
    She turned away as tears threating to flow.
    
    7:45pm
    
    After the dinner of baked chicken, mashed potatoes, corn,
    
    peas, wine and dessert, it was time to move the family into
    
    the living room for a talk and coffee. As the others filed into
    
    the living room, Mulder pulled Dana a side.
    
    "There's something we forgot to talk about." He whispered
    
    to her as the others left them alone.
    
    "What?" She asked confused.
    
    "Who the father is."
    
    "Well I'll tell them it was a donor. It's kind of true."
    
    "Like your family is going to believe that, no tell them I the
    
    donor."
    
    "What!?"
    
    "Why not, it's perfect. They all know we love each other,
    
    don't we?" He asked hopefully. He knew that Dana was
    
    falling for Alex's soft and kind words, he hoped she did not
    
    fall for him totally.
    
    "Mulder, what are you saying?"
    
    "Your Mother is going to freak out if you tell her that you
    
    are pregnant and don't know who the father is."
    
    "I know who the father is. I can not let you take the blame,
    
    it's not your problem."
    
    "I love you and that makes it my problem. I will not let you
    
    go though this alone. Please don't shut me out like you did
    
    with the cancer and Emily. I want to be there for you and this
    
    child. Please tell them I volunteered my services for this
    
    project of yours." Mulder implored his partner as he placed
    
    his hands on her shoulder and leaned into her personal space.
    
    "Dana dear, we are almost done with our coffee." She heard
    
    her mother calling from the living room.
    
    "Well here goes nothing." She said as she and Mulder walked
    
    out into the living where her family waited. 'Can I lie through
    
    my teeth to my family?'
    
    She thought to herself as faced her family with news that will
    
    tare them apart.
    
    "Dana what's going on?" Bill asked angrily.
    
    "Before I tell you all this, I want you all to know I CHOOSE
    
    this, nobody made me do this." Dana said as she paced around
    
    the room. "Since Emily I realized there was something missing
    
    from my life. Something I needed, an experience that was
    
    stolen from me. I thought long and hard, weighted the pros
    
    and cons. Then with lots of love and understanding I decided
    
    to make a life choice change. I'm three months pregnant. I
    
    will be due around Holloween. Fitting hun?" Dana finally
    
    finished as she looked out of the window, unable to face her
    
    family. She heard her mother's sharp intake of breath, Bill's
    
    jaw hitting the floor and Charlie's "Oh my God."
    
    Bill was the first to recover from the shock of his life.
    
    "Who?" Was all he could get out. 
    
    "Bill, Mom, Charlie, I want this, I choose this. Please I need
    
    you to accept this and be happy for me."
    
    "Who's the father?" Her mother asked as she stood and
    
    walked over to her daughter.
    
    "Mom, that not the issue. You are upset because I'm not
    
    married. Mom, now a days it is not a big deal to be a single
    
    mother. I did not go out and picked up some guy and .... "
    
    Dana said as she walked away from her mother.
    
    She walked to the chair Mulder was sitting in. "I choose a
    
    man that I though would make a great father, someone who
    
    could love and care for this child if anything was to happen
    
    to me. Someone I trusted with my life and my heart. Someone
    
    who could provided a stable home and who was financially
    
    sound. And I found all this in one person, Mulder."
    
    "WHAT?" Bill said as he stood quickly. "He's your child's
    
    father? How could you choose HIM? He's caused this family
    
    nothing but pain and heartache. I will not except this Dana,
    
    you have a good head on your shoulder, WHY did you do
    
    something so stupid?"
    
    "Bill, sit down and shut up." Maggie said to her oldest child.
    
    She went to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder
    
    and Mulder's. "If this is what you want Dana, I will try to
    
    except and love this child. But I will not accept you being a
    
    single mother. I would prefer if you two where to marry
    
    before this child is born." Maggie finished her thoughts on
    
    the news.
    
    "Mom, I can not and will not put Mulder in this position.
    
    What he wants to do with his life is his choice; I will not
    
    force him into marring me because of this child. It is not fair
    
    to him, me or this child." Dana tried to explain to her very
    
    old fashion mother.
    
    "There is something else they need to know, Dana." Mulder
    
    said as he took her hand in his. Now comes the hard part,
    
    the problems.
    
    "What is it Dana?" Maggie asked as she fear and pain in her
    
    daughter's tear filled eyes.
    
    "Well the other day, I when to my first OB appointment,
    
    they ran the normal test. They found that I have a rare
    
    blood disorder. It seems that my blood doesn't have the
    
    properties to clot correctly. I think it has something to do
    
    with the cancer and the treatments I had then. So there is
    
    a chance that when I have this child I will bleed, and in rare
    
    cases, like mine, the doctors may not be able to stop the
    
    bleeding." There it's out now all she could do is watch the
    
    people she loved the most in the world as they realized just
    
    what she said.
    
    "Oh no." Maggie whispered as her heart broke. "I'm going to
    
    lose another child."
    
    "If I had known about this before I decided to have a child,
    
    I wouldn't have done this. But there is nothing I can do about
    
    it now." Dana said as she tried to push down the lump in her
    
    throat as the tears flowed. "I may not live through the birth
    
    of my child."
    
    Mulder stood just then and wrapped his arms around her as
    
    she cried into his chest. He held her until she fell asleep in
    
    his arms. 
    
    *****


End file.
